Fritz
Fritz was a contestant in Epicvivor: Midway Island. He is mostly known for being immature and talking about sex, asking "Why?" about everything, and saying non sequiturs that nobody else understood. He ended up getting 2nd/3rd place, losing to Matt Petters in a 3-1-1 vote. He returned for Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites, and was up to his usual antics, going to the final three with Rory and Marcus. Both him and Rory got two jury votes, and Steven (the sole juror who voted for Marcus) broke the tie by voting Rory, causing Fritz to be the runner-up... again. He returned for Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains, playing a somewhat better game and actually participating in alliances, but also resorting back to his immature ways and developing a massive and disturbing crush on Sabrina. After winning three immunities, Fritz blindsided Cat Valentine and proceeded to lose at Final Tribal Council again, for the third time, this time against Xavier in a 3-2-1 vote. Fritz (going by "FritzProbst") was also the host of critically acclaimed RP Fritzvivor: My Mom's Basement. A second season, titled Fritzvivor: That Massive Brothel Across The Street, is rumored to be in the works. Biography Epicvivor: Midway Island Name (Age): Fritz (12) Tribe Designation: Lajuju and MATTISAWESOME Personal Claim to Fame: Having so much swag that people are jelly. Inspiration in Life: Gorillaz. Hobbies: Playing with my Virtual Boy, Game and Watch, SNES, NES, Nintendo 64, Sega Dreamcast, Nintendo GameCube, Nintendo Wii, Wii U, Xbox, Xbox 360, Xbox One (My dad is a developer so I got it early), PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 285784293, PSP, PlayStation Vita, Sega Genesis, Ouya, GameBoy Micro, GameBoy Advance, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, and PC. Pet Peeves: Wen pepel korekt me on my grate speleng 3 Words to Describe You: Top notch teen If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? 1) My iPad. Oh, wait, I already have it. 2) Lube. 3) Headphones. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Mike Borassi, cause he's a big fat lump who does nothing. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: Why? Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR: I don't have to go to sleep early. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: My mom thinks I'm cool. Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites Name (Age): Fritz (12) Tribe Designation: Favorites, Fans and Noodles Soup Previous Season: Epicvivor: Midway Island – 2nd/3rd Place Occupation: Professional swagster Personal Claim to Fame: One day I got to stay up past 9:30 PM so that's cool. Inspiration in Life: Miley Cyrus because she is very sexy and loves to twerk. Also Lucahjin because I love her videos. Hobbies: Getting new pics on my iPad, hitting on girls, making sick beats on Fruity Loops Pet Peeves: People who are dumb and immature. 3 Words to Describe You: Reduce, reuse, recycle If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? 1) My iPad because I upgraded it 2) A sexy girl to stare at 3) Weed so I can smoke it and not have a small penis like Jake SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: I thought Mike Borassi but I'm actually more like Terry because we're both really athletic and strong at challenges Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: To get bitches Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR: I got a sexy new hairstyle that looks like Joey Graceffa Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: Why? Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains Tribe Designation: Villains and iPadicus Previous Seasons: Epicvivor: Midway Island – 2nd/3rd Place and Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites – 2nd Place Occupation: Swiggity swagster Personal Claim To Fame: Once I had a dream about me and a sexy Kate Upton-looking girl on an island and she was rubbing me in places. Inspiration in Life: Toon Link for being the only person I be in Super Smash Bros, but sometimes when I'm feeling special I be Zero Suit Samus. Favorite Past Moment: That one time when I said Rory had a small penis, and also when Cat got a crush on me. Previous Survivor He Respects Most: Matt Petters cause he got tons of swag and taught me all I needed to know about being cool. Previous Survivor He Respects Least: Stephen, because he's a fucking bitch and voted Rory instead of me back in Fans vs Favorites. Why Did He Come Back?: So I could see sexy bitches and bring my iPad again, maybe this time I'll get some nudes. Voting History Coming never soon. Trivia *He was played by Toadgamer80, and is totally not based on anyone. *Fritz competed in Epicvivor: Japan, under an alias known as "Will Floorman". He had a gigantic fight with Rex about racism and STDs, and then sexually harassed Rex, was voted out first unanimously, and revealed himself as Fritz.